Game of Life and Death
by Yue-eternal
Summary: [Challenge Fic][RaitoL] HPDN Xover. When Voldermort is on the rise and seeking for a new source of power, Raito and L is being invited to Hogwarts. Facing numerous obstacles, will they finally reached their goal at last?
1. Chapter 1: The Starting

**Game of Life and Death**

Disclaimer: Me being the owner of Death Note? You got to be joking! If I really did, then you will be seeing L and Raito making out and L will not die. That's how I see it.

A/N: My first DN story. I don't even know why I'm doing this or what I'm doing this for. Oh wait, now I remember. This nifty little story was just part of my fantasies then my online friend, Lindsay just had to challenge me to write it down with the theme: Harry Potter and it's a big fat MUST to include L and Voldermort in it. She has a crazy obsession for bad guys and so here it is a **challenge fic**.

Of course, my story will be like the usual. 6th years and usual stuffs. Order of the Phoenix thing. And for that, I'm going to kill her later. –smiles- On with the story! Oh and please tell me if you want this to have pairings or not? I'm also opened to suggestions.

Summary: (Challenge Fic) HPDN crossover. Life at Hogwarts had always been full of adventure but when the holder of a certain Death Note made an appearance there, life there will never be the same again.

* * *

_A Nasty Note is all I see…_

_Bringing deaths to people I see…_

_Someday or sometime the note will cry,_

_Sending you to the pits of hell to fry._

* * *

CRACK!

A loud crack echoed through the small room in the crowded and cramped apartment. A battered and shabby looking man stepped out from the clouds of dusts, which were there due to the untidiness of the cramped room or probably due to the result of his apparation. Cursing slightly at the dust, which accidentally got caught in his throat, he let his magical eye wandered around the room.

It was much too dark for his liking.

Placing the object of his mission on a small desk, he sneered before disappearing in another loud CRACK.

-----------------

Dong! Dong!

The sound of the old grandfather clock striking midnight echoed throughout the entire household. The minute and hour hand both pointed to the number '12' in the night, signaling that it was midnight, a night when unexpected incidents happened. Thus, changing the lives of two unexpected teenagers on how both of them will react in a particular place of all places.

Dong! Dong!

The loud sound which the old and shabby looking grandfather clock didn't pose much of a threat to the sleepy inhabitants of the small apartment. They simply thought of it as the most annoying thing ever in their entire lives, waking a couple of people who had once desired to chuck that old clock out of the house but to no avail since the owner wasn't keen at the idea of disposing it.

Dong! Dong!

Clearly annoyed and irritated, Matsuda raised up from the floor, obviously tired from his whole investigation on the whole serial killer on the loose thing. Yawning and stretching, he reached out to scratch his sore back for sleeping on the hard floor all ever since. Thinking that a small glass of water will do him fine, he made his way slowly to the dark kitchen (nearly stepping on a couple of people on the way and ignoring their loud cries of protests) only to find the said master detective there.

L was crouching on the small stool, which apparently didn't give away under the boy's weight. Matsuda only sighed before seating himself beside the weird and quirky boy. _As if he's not tired enough._ He sighed again. L was the most hardworking person in the group and Matsuda really was thankful for that. But surely a young boy of his age still needed his sleep! He was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly L raised his finger oddly to silence him up.

"Shush…" was the solid reply.

Quirking his eyebrow questioningly, Matsuda opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, it's midnight." He stated calmly, not letting anymore of his motherly instincts getting the better of him again.

Turning to face the older man, L or rather known as Ryuuzaki at this moment stuffed a thumb into his mouth, biting on it intently, his black-coated eyes bored into Matsuda's in interest. "And?" He asked innocently.

Matsuda felt like he's going to bang his head on the wall for the next few seconds.

"And you're supposed to go to sleep." He answered, wondering why the hell must he do this again.

Silence elapsed them as Ryuuzaki momentarily turned to face the object in front of him again. It was a simple mousetrap with a small piece of mea tied at one end and deadly rat goo spread out under the board inside the trap. Matsuda eyed the cage warily before turning again to Ryuuzaki who was watching the victim squirming inside the trap, a young mouse in interest.

The poor mouse was squirming and twisting helplessly as it was held captive by the strong rat glue. The more it tried to move, the more body parts stuck to the cardboard. At first, its free hind leg was free but in its desperate measure to try to get up, the leg was stuck firmly to the board.

"In ten seconds, the mouse will stop moving." Ryuuzaki calmly said, his eyes continued to pry at the helpless prey.

"Huh?" Matsuda blinked in confusion.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." He finished as Matsuda looked on.

Sure enough, the poor mouse was dead as soon as he counted 'one'.

"Its breathing system was cut off instantly when the nose hit the cardboard. If you didn't happened to notice, the mouth is glued together by the goo again..." The teenager explained, his eyes getting heavier by the minute. "Death…. Insufficient supply of oxygen…." His voice trailed off as he toppled from the stool, falling straight onto Matsuda. The investigator sighed for the third time that day, dragging the teenager to an empty sofa and tucking him in for the night.

The black-haired man was about to go to sleep when a small hooting noise caught his attention.

It was coming from the window.

Turning to face the window, Matsuda was apparently shocked as a small tiny spotty owl pecked angrily at the window as if ordering the man to just open the window up so he can get in already! He finally regained from his aftershock and opened the window, letting the small tiny owl in. It hooted in annoyance. The owl seemed to be carrying a letter, which seemed to be a bit big than it's size.

A letter which was addressed only to Ryuuzaki. But the question was who and why…?

--------

"YOU FOOL!" A loud voice shrieked throughout the large mansion, causing the inhabitants of the abandoned mansion to flinch. "Did you realize what you have done?.!"

The fire blazing in the dust-freed fireplace danced timidly and cast shadows across the dimly lit room. The occupants consisted a small short and sniveling man. He trembled at the angriness of the croaked voice and slouched down to his knees because of it, begging for forgiveness. "My Lord…Please…" He pleaded. "Please give me another chance!"

"My patience is growing thing, Wormtail." Came a shrill voice that was closed to explosion.

The man known as 'Wormtail' gave a small squeak and lowered his head even more. "My Lord…Please…I did not know well of the map!" He whimpered.

"That is no excuse. You're of no use at all, Wormtail. It looks like I have to dispose of you first." The pale man stated, lifting his pale and skinny finger in his fury. He seemed to not care about anything in particular anymore. He would murder him later for the sake of his mission.

The pale man struggled to stand up but failed since his body wasn't well enough to move yet. He needed more power. A power that is strong enough to eliminate the others pathetic beings, especially that annoying brat and the man behind his back – Harry Potter and Albus Dumbeldore. He cursed inwardly at his lack of strength, deciding that he will dispose of this useless being later.

He had more use of him for now.

Wormtail was shivering at the silence, which fell on them. Knowing the fact that the lord will surely punished him for his carelessness, Wormtail fidgeted nervously for his death. The lord never showed any mercy to anybody much less a being like him.

At that moment, the abandoned television (1) at a small corner flickered to life. A reporter was currently reporting about a killer who was currently holding a family of six hostages.

"…The family which consisted of four children and two parents are still in that mansion. Police forces have the place surrounded and no one is told to move unless the money is safely sent to the killer who was also known as John Steward…."

"Master!" Wormtail immediately stood up, running to the muggle thing's side, trying to shut it off. "I will turn this down for you, master. It's unhealthy to your eyes." He was actually hoping that his master would forgive for this but apparently not. The lord was showing an absolute interest on the muggle news.

"Stay back, Wormtail. Somehow, I have a feeling that this muggle thing will not disappoint me like you will."

Alarmed by the sudden changed in the tone, Wormtail could only stepped back and watched it carefully. Actually, he was wondering why the lord would be interested in a simple muggle news. It was not like the muggles have anything up their sleeves or any special murdering techniques. Wizards like them used wands and spells but they mainly used their knives and guns. A simple defensive spell can deflect them off easily.

Suddenly, the commotion changed. The hostages came running out of their house and this peaked up the lord's interest immediately.

"The hostages are coming out one by one! I wonder what happened! The police forces are commencing their run into the house to capture the wanted criminal! It's a miracle! Ah! And here comes the newest news now. The criminal…has died of an heart attack!"

Wormtail shuffled his feet nervously. Why did this interest the lord that much?

"This..This must be of Kira's doing again!"

"Kira…?" The pale man said to himself quietly.

"As much as you all know, Kira is one of the most wanted serial killer in the world! He can kill without touching any of the criminals. According to the police, Kira seemed to be in Japan! A deadly person ----"

The television dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

"Master…?" Wormtail spoke up hastily, his carelessness forgotten long behind.

The lord shifted in his seat, turning to face his only subordinate at that time. "There will be a change of plan. Spread words among the death eaters. I want this Kira person found…now."

--------------

"Raito! Megumi-san had called and said that the tuition is cancelled!" Mrs. Yagami called out from the staircase to her only son.

Raito narrowed his eyes and said a loud "Yes, mom!" before slumping onto his chair in defeat. He just came home from school and thanked god that Mrs. Megumi cancelled the class. It was just a normal gym period during school and yet, it made his whole body hurt like hell.

"Ne…Raito. I'm hungry." A voice whined behind him.

Dressing himself in a pair of brown jeans and an black t-shirt, he flung an apple in the voice's direction in which the 'voice' cheered happily in return. "You still haven't changed…Ryuk."

The death god scoffed. "Like hell you're changing too. Still the same old Raito I see even after the summer vacation."

"Is it my fault that you're scared of airplanes?" he retorted, flipping through his notes in a bored manner.

"I'm not scared of airplanes!" Ryuk protested, taking a large bite out of his apple. "Actually, I was wondering. It's not that I'm worried. I'm just wondering. Since there isn't any murder cases out there when you're gone, won't you arouse any sort of suspicion towards you?"

Turning his chair around, Raito gently rested his head against his fist, the other hand tapping the desk patiently. "Who say they aren't? During my whole vacation period in Europe, my job in serving justice for a new world didn't remain forgotten. Just like yesterday on the return flight back to Japan, this Note killed a man called John Steward and a Japanese crook in Japan."

"I see." Ryuk replied, stuffing the rest of the apple into his mouth, munching on it slowly.

"So I don't think the other investigators except this L person will be suspicious of me yet. Besides, my father will probably proclaim that I'm no murderer and have been a good boy like I have always been." He continued unenthusiastically.

"My thoughts have been correct after all. You humans are very interesting…much more interesting than in the Death God World." Ryuk said, cackling in respond. "You didn't make my trip here a waste."

Raito dragged out his drawer, used his pen to flip the hidden board up and took out his prized possession – the Death Note. "As long as I have this book, L's days are numbered." He chuckled mildly. "How should I kill him? Bombing at his house? Accidents? Tear him apart?"

Ryuk just looked on. "Sometimes…Raito. You're much more crueler than us in the Death God World."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ryuk." The orange-haired boy replied, smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my homework due to be passed up tomorrow."

The next half-hour would have been a perfect bliss for Raito if Ryuk hadn't interrupted him for some creature of absolutely no importance.

"Raito, there's an owl clawing at your window." Ryuk began, pointing at the window.

Raito sighed and concentrated on his work, not bothering to face the bored death god. "What're you talking about, Ryuk? In a place like this, owls are a rare species here."

"That blasted bird is pecking at the window again."

"No jokes now. I got an exam tomorrow."

"But…"

"Ryuk. Enough. I can't get my study done with you blabbering into my ear about some stupid owl."

"Raito…I hate to say this but that bird is flying off with your underwear."

"For the hundredth time…what did you say!" Raito nearly screamed as he faced the window just in time to see the nasty little owl that was obviously trying to get his attention all this time. It hooted in victory as it dumped the underwear, going back to peck at the window swiftly. It looked like it wanted to come in.

Ryuk grinned madly before saying, "I told you so."

Raito glared at the death god before proceeding to open the window, complaining on the two minutes and a couple of seconds he will lose for this useless bird. The seven o'clock news can't wait or that will cause suspicions to arise.

The owl dived into the room, dropping an old-fashioned letter onto the desk before perching on the bedpost. It gave a small annoyed hoot.

"What's this?" Ryuk asked warily.

Raito eyed the letter cautiously. Sensing that there was nothing dangerous about this letter, he approached it warily, hands clutching onto the Death Note tightly. He made a grab to the letter and was surprised at the address it was delivered to.

**Yagami Raito**

**First Bedroom on the First Floor**

**Yagami Household at the end of the Street**

**Kanto Area**

**Japan**

The way the words were written were more of a scribble and it smelled ghastly of heavy black ink. Flipping the envelope around, a wax was printed as a seal. The wax seal itself implanted more questions into Raito's mind. Ryuk watched on closely as to what might happen next. The latter picked up a cutter and cut through the envelope, allowing him to access the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. Yagami,_

_We're pleased to inform you that you're accepted to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this place, you'll be able to study the properties of magic, potion as well as your own self-defense to protect you from others. Along with this parchment, there will also be an enclosure with a list of the things you'll need to buy to see whichever deemed fit for you in the school's classes._

_Since you're a late starter, you will begin as a year 6th student, and all equipments must be bought for you to catch up with other students. Classes start this coming September and will last for an entire year. If you wish to enroll, please kindly attached an acceptance letter to the owl. _

_We wished you all the best._

_Signed,_

_Deputy headmistress,_

_Head of Gryffindor House,_

_Professor Minerva Mc. Gonall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He skimmed through the words rapidly, baffled at the contents. Ryuk could only suppressed the urge to laugh. "Looks like they got you there."

"You're talking nonsense again. For all I know, that _master detective _doesn't look like a person to send this lame letter as a joke." He said, rubbing his chin, as he appeared to be in deep thoughts. "Who could it be and what do they want?"

"Are you one hundred percent sure that the guys who are now hot on your trail didn't send you this?" The death god asked.

Raito nodded. "They already have enough problems on their hands. And I don't think they will stoop so low just to make me walk into this trap. This letter's texture can only be found in England…from the way my instincts tell me."

Tilting his head to the side, the death god asked hastily, "How do you know?"

"During the geography lesson, the teacher brought us a couple of bark samples from all kinds of trees and this one seemed to fit the same exact assents which the bark which I was given earlier. And if my memory is correct, yep. It's form England."

Cackling, Ryuk was really impressed at how Raito's mind works. To say it again, this human was much more interesting than the previous Death Note's holders.

"But to get me to believe into some magic crap…get real. They have to do better than that. We used logic nowadays, not magic." He exclaimed boredly, crumpling the letter and aiming it at the wastepaper bin.

Wanting to open his mouth to say something, he immediately pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Oh well, Raito's bound to find out soon enough if this magic is really real.

_

* * *

_

"Why the hell did you have to get our hopes up? Why the hell did you say you'll bring us to be champions!" – Kogure, Slam Dunk, Volume 8.

* * *

(1) Television: I hope no one forgot that Voldermort is half-muggle and half-wizard. So the muggle half of his family will have non-magic folk stuffs hanging around.

And now for my shameless plug-ins…

…Please review or I'll pair up Severus Snape with goody L! I'm joking. XD Please review and show me how much this story is being loved!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Meetings

**Game of Life and Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note although I wished for it. The shooting stars just won't do at all!

A/N: I know the tree thing is completely silly but I just have to put it there or it won't leave my mind. XD Sirius Black will not die unless I say so! But one simply cannot sue Rowling for making Sirius dead. I hope that clears things up. I forgot to mention Chapter 1's title…It's 'The Starting'. XD

Words: 4069

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Chapter 2-**

**Second Meetings**

A medium-sized old scruffy-looking man paced across the floor of a small room. His expression carried those of fear and anxiousness. Turning to glance at the old grandfather clock again, he proceeded to look at his golden pocket watch. Twelve Thirty midnight. Where in the blazing pits of hell is his guest?

Not used to entertaining late guests, he fumed angrily, deciding to give up now and set the appointment some other time. But this matter was of more importance and it couldn't be delayed even more. Glancing at the clock again for the fourth time that night anxiously, he seated himself behind his desk, looking at his pocket watch every now and then to count the time.

The clock stroke 1am and that was the last straw.

"Tom!" He ordered.

A man entered the room, carrying a tray of food for the Minister. "Here's your late night snack. I doubt that you will be needing your break for now but I brought it here anyway." said Tom or also known as the innkeeper of Leaky Cauldron. He placed the tray on the Minister's desk before asking, "You called?"

Slamming his hands onto the desk, he demanded. "Send this letter to Dumbledore! I did like to know what type of disaster had happened to make him not making any appearance now!"

The innkeeper vaguely nodded. A knock on the wide-opened door gained the two's attention.

"That will be of no need, Cornelius." Came a silvery voice.

Tom bowed down to the newcomer before announcing that he will be of no use now and brushed past the 'guest' before disappearing down the stairs.

Cornelius Fudge got up from his seat and asked. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Ah, I thank you for your concern, Minister but this time, it's more of a personal experience." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling happily. "Am I not offered to sit?"

"Yes! Ah yes! There are plenty of chairs to choose from as you can see. So grab a seat." Fudge beckoned to a comfortable sofa beside him. "Now let's get on to business shall we?" said Fudge, seating himself on a chair opposite of the headmaster.

"Apart from business, I don't think that you will call me out for tea in such a late hour. Isn't that right, Minister?" he inquired politely.

"Yes! Yes. Whatever you say is deemed fit for this explanation." Fudge said. He was clearly annoyed by the headmaster's attitude. Last year, they didn't part on the best of terms so well. The Voldermort incident was one thing that was burned onto Fudge's mind ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries. And now this? Couldn't Dumbledore just left him in one peace?

Frowning, he tossed a couple of more documents to the headmaster. "The Ministry of Magic had discovered one very disturbing fact while looking through the newcomers list to enroll in your school."

Dumbledore nodded bluntly, helping himself to some fresh-baked cookies. "There will be a large number of interesting faces this year."

"I think you know perfectly well enough what I'm talking about here, Dumbledore." Cornelius said loudly, his expression turning into an angrier scowl. "I do not have time for this! Ever since the you-know-who incident at the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry never had a rest, warning people not to panic and all sorts of related situations. It had been a most tiring holiday unlike some of us."

Ignoring the hint of sarcasm detected in the Minister's words, Dumbledore calmly indulged himself in a cup of tea which Tom had gracefully whipped up for him. The headmaster thanked the innkeeper and said, "Everybody is working hard to make sure that Voldermort won't rise again, Cornelius."

The Minister winced at the mention of the dark lord uncomfortably. That however didn't affect the headmaster in any ways. Pausing in his movements, he said, "Now what is this about the newcomers? I doubt that there is something wrong with the list."

Thinking that that was the most reasonable thing which Dumbledore had said so far, Cornelius Fudge broke into a quick grin. But that was again replaced by a dark scowl once he reached into his robes to pull out two more scrolls, tossing them roughly onto the desk.

"This… This is preposterous!" he bellowed. "You invited two unknown students with absolutely no past of having any sort of magical abilities to here! Just what on earth are you planning!"

"I hoped you haven't forgotten about this but muggle-borns are allowed to be in Hogwarts. Not necessary pure bloods."

"I know but these two children have not even a small pinch of magical abilities in their blood! The Counsel had tried to pry into their past and all they know are that this L is from an orphanage and this Raito is an aced student in the muggle world! And the most ridiculous thing is that this L is now trying to solve a case on a serial killer by the name of Kira and this Raito is part of his suspicions! Are you trying to endanger Hogwarts further?"

"They can be learnt. The spells can be learnt. And as for them, they're just plain muggles so I doubt they will be doing something of equal disturbance here." Dumbledore answered calmly, skimming through the documents. "Besides Minister, what Hogwarts is doing is private and we ensure the safety of all students."

"It will surely run better if you let me place some dementors there and here." Fudge muttered.

"No. I do not wish to cause any more casualties for my students. Parents have been complaining about it."

"Albus! I'm merely expressing my concern! These two muggles-"

"Will be starting their term this coming September. Your concern is my gratitude but surely you don't have to worry yourself over small matters like this. And if that Raito really is a serial killer by the name of Kira, then I will hand them over to the Muggle Investigation Department immediately." The headmaster interrupted politely. "Now if you do not have any more questions, I shall take my leave."

"But!" Cornelius Fudge fumed. "Fine! If there is any casualties from this, I hope you be responsible for it, headmaster! It's late and I shall take my leave now. I bid you Goodnight."

With that and still fuming, Fudge exited the room angrily the way he came in.

Picking up the loose parchments, Dumbledore thought aloud to himself, "Goodnight Minister. Let's just hope that my prediction isn't true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going."

"Eh?.! But Ryuuzaki-san!" Came the loud protests of Matsuda. "You don't know the origin of this letter and you're going to this magic bluff?"

Stacking another sugar cube on to another, Ryuuzaki boredly nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course there's a problem with that! Chief!! Say something will you!" Matsuda protested, throwing hopeful words at Soichiro so that he could stop this madness. The head of the investigation simple shook his head, helping himself to a mug of coffee so that it will ease the pounding headache soaring over his head now.

It was just like a normal morning of the investigation. Matsuda had burst back into the room, handing Ryuuzaki his letter, telling him about the owl and everything. Ryuuzaki had read it saying about a wizarding school named Hogwarts and he is being invited to enroll in the said school to learn magic and stuffs. It was sound completely like a hoax but Ryuuzaki said that he's going! Something must be wrong with him…

"But what if this is Kira's doing?" Aizawa spoke up, yawning and scratching his back.

Matsuda paused. "You're right! What if this is Kira's doing? Won't you be walking straight into his trap?"

"Now that will be trouble." Soichiro said, rubbing his chin. "Ryuuzaki, do you know what risk are you taking?"

Nodding unenthusiastically, the teen said, "I know perfectly well about it. Kira doesn't look like a person who will do something like this. Besides, this magic school is interesting. The headmaster had requested me to go alone so you all stay here and wait for my respond. There's a ninety percent chance that Kira is going to be there."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I have my ways, Aizawa-san."

"Then are you saying that Kira is a wizard? If he is, then all the killings will make sense. He didn't even have to touch them himself!" Matsuda said, seating himself beside Ryuuzaki.

Leaning in to get another sugar cube, the master detective said calmly, "If you think about it that way, I have no objections. The possibility of Kira being a wizard is fairly high. But…"

"But?" Soichiro asked.

"But the possibility of him being your son and making uses of the wizarding world to kill people is also high since he's one of my suspicions." Ryuuzaki proclaimed, stacking another sugar cube, his eyes watching it intently. "If your son also received this kind of letter, please do inform me."

"Chief…" Matsuda started but was cut off when Yagami Souchiro shook his head. "I had enough of this. Do what you want. But we're not taking any responsibilities when something happened to you."

"Chief!"

"I have enough problems already…Matsuda. I'm taking a break." Souchiro said, flinging his coat over his shoulder, opening the door to get out.

"If…this magic is real, I'm one hundred percent sure that this trip will not be a waste. So Yagami-san. Wait for my letter via owl post."

Not bothering to turn around, Yagami Souchiro nodded firmly before exiting the apartment.

"Don't worry, Matsuda-san. I'm sure this will be a very interesting trip."

That signaled the end of the conversation as Ryuuzaki crouched down and took another sip of his tea, rereading his letter again for the second time. His lips curled into a snide grin at the contents.

_Dear Mr. Lawliet,_

_I'm pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts: A School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with this parchment, you will find a list enclosed for all the equipments and school supplies you'll need for the term. Since you're a late starter, you will begin as a 6th year student. _

_Regarding our previous letters, I'm completely aware that you're after a serial killer by the name of Kira. I hoped that you're aware that if any troubles brew out of this, serious actions will be taken immediately. I hoped that you keep your find a secret from other students as well as the purpose you're there. And please keep this a secret from your group as well._

_I do request you to come only alone since this is under a special circumstance. Your school supplies have been instantly bought and the measurements you gave me through post for the robes have been made. Also, inside the envelope, there will be a ticket for platform nine and three quarters ticket for the train ride._

_Once you arrived, you will be sorted into houses and been granted a feast with your fellow houses. After that, I wished to speak with you face to face inside the headmaster's office. Dear old Professor McGonagall will show you the way. And as you have requested, we'll not address you by your real name. _

_Term starts this coming first of September. I wished you the best of luck. I will await your owl till then._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Yagami Raito wondered to himself glumly, how the hell did he get himself into this kind of situations? He was currently in his classroom during English Class. There's a teacher who was asking him to translate the words he spoke, there was an annoying death god who just won't stop staring at the window as well as a large batch of very irritated owls, clawing at the window and trying to stuff the letters into the window.

Some had even tried the better way in, by flying through the main entrance and cleverly found their way to the latter's classroom. The orange-haired boy's desk was buried under the mountains of letters which the owls had dropped, hooting victoriously at their accomplished missions.

Raito wondered. Whoever this person is, he or she certainly wasn't the type to give up easily without a reply. His left eye twitched dangerously, ignoring the surprised looks his fellow classmates were giving him. Cursing angrily, he swore, whoever this person is, he or she would be the next victim in his list!

The next few hours had been a disaster. Owls were flying around the classroom. Students were running amok and teachers were having the fair amount of annoyance. They had tried to shoo the nasty birds out and locked every doors and windows tight. Raito devoted himself to take every one of the letters and held them beyond his friends' reach, as they were equally curious about it.

The death god wasn't helping much at all. Apparently as what he said earlier, he wasn't planning or going to even lend a hand. To put it simply, Raito was very furious. _This means war._

Currently, he was in his own room typing away in his laptop. After the mad owls incident in school, he felt that it was time for him to do his work without any more interruptions at last. Fortunately, Ryuk was willing to go with the new rule he had set once they set a foot into this room and to say the least, Raito was very thankful for it.

Making sure that the door was firmly locked, Raito then used his laptop to break into his father's database, noting down the current new wanted criminals as well as what they were planning to get one step closer to Kira. He smirked to no one in particular.

Continuing his business, he ignored the rapid knocking on the door.

"Brother! Open the door please. There's mail for you." Came his sister's mischievous voice. She sounded like she just had a good laugh.

Narrowing his eyes, he stood up and proceeded to unlock the door with a small 'click'. The door to the room opened slowly and in poked his sister's grinning head. It was obvious that she had found something very amusing.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he seated himself on the chair. "Yes, Sayu?" He asked unenthusiastically, more to himself than to his sister.

Sayu pouted at her brother, knowing that she must have unconsciously interrupted her brother doing his assignment. Throwing in another amused grin, she quietly handed him a thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment. The sight of this envelope twirled inside the latter's mind. He groaned slightly. This was the same mind-blowing letter that he had received two days before as well as the letters this morning at school.

"I got this out of the mailbox today and find the address very peculiar. But it's addressed to you so I don't think you'll be happy if I take a small peek." She all but sang in a cheerful manner. Giggling again, she exited the room the same way she came in. And Raito had no choice to wonder whether his blood-related sister was completely insane or not.

**Yagami Raito**

**The tidiest bedroom on the first floor**

**Yagami Household at the end of the street**

**Kanto Area**

**Japan**

He sighed, his eyes boring into the letter's address again. _This guy sure is persistent._ He thought grimly.

"Looks like the knowledge of you being a neat freak is spreading around their world." Ryuk spoke up after his apple feast, grinning smugly. "Why don't you open it?"

Raito scoffed. He crumpled up the letter again and threw it into the wastepaper bin not even bothering to open it, let alone even read it. "I don't have to waste my time over little matters like this, Ryuk."

He flipped opened his laptop once more, typing away like there was no tomorrow. The death god stared outside the window, knowing perfectly well that something interesting is going to happen soon. "What if it was different form the other letters?"

Raito looked up from his laptop and spun around to face the smug death god. His eyes fell onto the dark shadow in front of him. "Still, you're not giving me a reason on why should I waste my time to read it, much less to believe in it. Ryuk, we're living in the modern ages. I did rather take my time to clean out my sister's dirty room than to believe in some fantasy and fairytale."

Raito shuffled the things on his desk to one side. He snapped his laptop shut, setting it aside for later.

"You do realize that will be a trouble don't you? Cleaning your sister's messy room that is."

"I'm in no mood to play games now. The owls have been giving me a-" Opening his eyes, he abruptly stood up. "Who are you?" He demanded solidly. It was nothing more of a question but a statement…a demanding statement.

A chuckle was the respond. Raito immediately turned around, just in time to face an old man. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Japan or anywhere of sorts. He was tall, thin and very old with long silvery beards and hairs. He was wearing a long purple-colored robes and a starry cloak. His blue eyes sparkled and twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles in amusement.

The man was smiling a lot for Raito's liking.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Raito's mind began to spin. Part of his mind was screaming where did this odd man came from and how did he entered his room and his house without anyone knowing. Another one of L's devious tricks? No…It couldn't be. If this was one of his tricks then he would have done this a long time ago but that didn't make sense at all. Watching the now humming old man cautiously, he grimaced.

Was this just an illusion? No…the man looked real enough. His hands clutched the chair tightly and his eyes watching and studying the man's every short movements.

"Pardon me for my imprudence, but you seemed to have a tendency to talk to yourself alone." The old man said.

Raito licked his lips nervously. "That's not much of a problem since most people had developed a tendency to talk to themselves alone too. And that makes you one too."

The old man chuckled mildly, turning to face the bed where Ryuk was sitting on. "Certainly. I do have a tendency to wonder aloud to myself. But somehow, I doubt that there will something specified as a name in the process. Someone by the name of Ryuk, perhaps?" He said, smiling.

Gritting his teeth, Raito is disliking this old man lesser and lesser.

"Is there a problem with having an imaginary friend?" Raito said through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched into fists tightly.

The man chuckled again. "Ah yes. The wonders of having an imaginary friend are still a trend to most children. But I also can't say that someone as old as me won't have one. A gray hippo wearing a ballerina costume and a horde of elves. Funny fellows they're."

Raito couldn't help to wonder…is this man nuts or what? "That still won't get you anymore."

"I trust you received my letter? I stated in detailed that I will be visiting at this hour." The man answered, walking to the other side of the room. "I hope you do not mind on my sudden intrusion."

"What about my family. What did you do to them?" he asked desperately, silently wishing that his family were freed from harm.

"Your parents are now watching their favorite show whilst your sister is having a conversation on the phone. None of them seemed to notice my presence here. And I can assure you that none of them are in danger."

"Who are you?" Raito said, glaring at the intruder. "How do you get here? And what do you want?"

"Very well. A proper introduction is necessary. Unless you read the letter which perhaps you don't, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man said, adjusting his half-moon spectacles before rummaging through his cloak, taking out a white handkerchief. "I do believe that you're Mr. Yagami Raito? Because it will be a shame to know that you're not since I'm quite late for the Frogs' Musical. A wonderful show that is."

Raito stood rooted to the spot. "How…?"

"How I got here? Simple, I appear by disapparation. One simply cannot trust road transport to be on timed again."

"Disappa..what?" Raito asked curiously, his view on the man didn't change as well. There was something not right on this Dumbledore fellow and he couldn't lay a single finger on it.

"Disapparation. A method of transport. Very reliable I should say so myself. We can apparate anywhere we want." He explained, searching over the place for a chair to sit. "Since there's no chair, do you mind if I borrow this spot for awhile?"

Raito stiffly nodded. His other hand was on the drawer where the Death Note was being kept. It was very stupid of this person to give out his name so freely like this but it would be a pity to kill him off.

Dumbledore reached into his sleeves for his wand. Stepping a few steps back, he flickered it and a blue couch appeared in its place. Raito felt his jaw dropped. The man helped himself to the seat, smiling gently at the teen who was completely flabbergasted. "Now do you believe in magic already, Mr. Yagami?"

Magic…Magic…Hogwarts… Thousands and millions of questions flooded Raito's mind. If magic really does exist then doesn't it mean that he can use it to kill people freely? But what if it was a fake? No..it couldn't be a fake. That man had just demonstrated it so it couldn't be a fake…he was still having his doubts. But this will be a great opportunity to extend his criminal-free world. Surely the wizarding world has its fair share of criminals?

He would be helping them a lot by wiping them out slowly and painfully. But sadly, Raito had yet to learn that the wizarding world isn't the best place to stay after all.

"I can assure you that you'll be able to learn spells of many sorts while you're there. Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered. Raito calmly rejected his offer.

"Any…spells?"

"If my memory serves me correct, yes. Any spells suitable for your age. But please be aware that if anything happens, the staff will be force to take measurable actions." Said Dumbledore.

Raito stared at the old man at the comment. He snorted and smirked. "That may prove to be quite of a challenge but I will do my best."

"I hoped that you are completely aware of your doings." The vulnerable headmaster said with a smile. "And I certainly hoped that you will be coming to school?"

Raito visibly nodded. "Yeah. I will be going."

The headmaster flashed a heart-warming smile. "Very well. I will see to it as soon as possible. I'm also aware that your parents weren't included with the information?"

"Yes. They don't know about it yet."

"It will be best not to tell them. Here's the boarding school's ticket to London and the form of the university in England. Once you arrived, a dear friend of mine will be there to meet you. Studying overboard is always a good thing for young minds like yourself." Dumbledore responded. "He shouldn't be that hard to spot. I trust that you'll be able to find your way there?"

"Yes."

"Term starts on the first of September. I wished you the best of luck. I bid good day to you, Mr. Yagami." With that said, the peculiar wizard left with a loud CRACK.

Raito shook his head and touched the forms and tickets which the headmaster had left him with. Yep. It's real all right. He laughed to himself. "Ryuk…I can see it now…everything is forming in my mind."

Silence answered him.

"Ryuk?" This time, Raito raised his voice up more, turning here and there but the death god was nowhere to be found. "Ryuk? Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Answering Reviews:**

Faible: I understood clearly that what thee had tried to say and I humbly thanked thee for the words of advice. XD Thanks.

Fallen Phantem: He is skeptical about it unless he sees it for himself. I usually used the quote…"Seeing is NOT believing" But in cases like this then…I will have to retract the words used. XD

Shin-ora: Very unlikely, I know. But in order for the story to move on…I must say that I have to do this…if I manage to get to that point yet.

I know that the reason for the Minister to be angry is…stupid but I will uncover more reasons and plots as I write on. So please do bear with me for now. I will revive Sirius Black for the sake of Black's fan! I will either yaoi-ed this fic or make it romance-less! It all depends on you! So please review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

**Game of Life and Death**

Disclaimer: The owning of Death Note illegally will land me in jail. I think that practically explained all.

A/N: What on earth happened to Ryuk? As most of you all asked. Under that condition, he would have scampered out of Raito's house or would hide in somewhere else. But that still didn't answer the question. You will just have to wait for the whole plot to unfold. Hopefully, you will see Ryuk poking here and there as the story goes on.

My story isn't perfect and that's one point I did like you all to know. I have been wanting to get a beta-ed but haven't found one yet. Perhaps, Faible, would you like to be one? Also on the good grasp of characters part…I'm not too sure about that. I sometimes find my L quite foolish at some point and Raito silly on the other. I'm new to DN so I won't be shy to state that I have not fully understood them yet. But for the HP characters, I'm a bit okay with them.

And yes, I'm addicted to Danny Phantom too. For all I know, L will be the first to burn that letter first. And as some of you had patiently waited. Here's the third chapter in this story. Hope you all enjoy and flourish me with reviews. Flames and Constructive critics are welcomed. However, I know that I will have preferred critics instead of flames. But whatever is fine as long as you provided a subtle reason as of why you flame me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Chapter 3-**

**A Whole New World**

The long journey to England was uncomfortable to both of the teens to say the least. Ryuuzaki's teammates were worried sick about him and Watari nearly cried since this was the first time that his young master went off without him tagging along. But Ryuuzaki had told them that he would come back to them every now and then to check on their investigations process and even told them to send him an owl for reports. He had also taken the time to warn them on his sudden leave as to not aroused any suspicions.

Raito on the other hand wasn't an easy person to let off with. His family was proud to have their son studying overboard but Raito wasn't happy about it. Sure, conquering a whole new world would be great but he wasn't that stupid to let the world he was born in free of now. The crime rate here was still fluctuating slowly and the latter aimed to make it to come to a complete stop. If things ever got out of hand, he would be the first to know. He MUST be the first to know.

That was why he had Misa for back up. He had tricked the foolish girl into sending him pictures and news about any new criminals to him via posts. The owls will pick them up in the post office without her knowing and quickly send them back to him. No one will ever know of the fact that Kira had left Japan and was in somewhere else at the moment. In return for her work, she was given new and clear pictures of him much to his dismay and annoyance. The blonde was annoying but to get his plans upright. He needed her help.

When Raito finally arrived, an irritating sight greeted him. As what he had thought earlier, he wondered to himself, how was he going to spot any people in this crowd? The vulnerable headmaster had said that the man who was coming to fetch him wasn't hard to spot. But as for now, the poor lad was having a hard time to even look at his shoes, as they were completely hidden form his view.

Little did he know that his archrival was currently being fetched by the headmaster himself and on the way to their destination. Then something or someone caught his eye and Raito couldn't help his eyes widening in surprise. A giant of a man was standing outside the airport and waving at him. WAVING at him. Rubbing his eyes to see if it was just a dream or not, he gaped as the giant's hand gestured him to come here. Knowing that he was probably just hallucinating from the long flight, Raito remained rooted to the spot, paying the giant no heed. No one seemed to notice him as the giant squeezed his way through the crowd onto Raito's spot.

"Blimey! Muggle transport thes' days. Never knew that yeh will be nearly crushed by them." The giant half-muttered as he reached Raito, brushing his thick manes. "Budge up, yeh lazy bum. We got a lot to do."

Raito continued to stare. He couldn't believe his eyes. This giant in front of him was huge to say the least. And it was strange that no one seemed to notice it. No one stared and pointed at him. No one surrounded him or even whispered among the crowds wondering what this person was or who this person was.

"Yeh must be Rait-sumtin'."

Staring.

"Bah! Cut it wif yer starin', will yeh? Yer makin' an old man blush."

More staring.

"If yer gonna be wif yer starin' all day. We might o' course, spend ter night in ter open." The giant said again, folding his arms in an offended manner.

Raito was immediately shaken out of his thoughts as he looked at the giant once more. The words of comments were forming inside his mind while he looked away. His face reddened at his lack of manners. Who could blame him? The poor boy wasn't exposed much to the magical world yet. He might have fainted if he ever saw a werewolf. Talk Lupin out of that. He might as well get used to this because the boy had a feeling that he would be seeing more of this giant from now on.

"Who are you?" he forced the words out of his mouth as he continued to stare at the giant.

"True, I haven't introduce me self yet, ter name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keepers of Keys and Grounds in Hogwarts." Hagrid said, beaming as he drew himself out. "Dumbledore told meh to wait fer yeh rite here. Never knew that I'll be stuck in muggle's transport fer years, if yeh get what I mean." He winked.

Raito chuckled weakly. "I see…did Dumbledore said anything about me?"

"Nah. Only told meh to pick yer up and buy yer supplies. That shows how much the professor trust meh. Blimey, must have been the second time which he asked meh to do this. First it was Harry and now yeh. Got a load of dumb luck, eh?"

"Harry?"

"Gallopin' Gargoyles! Yeh don' know Harry Potter? Why…he's a legend. Boy who lived as what they said."

Raito shook his head, unable to register this Harry Potter person in his head. He was hoping that Hagrid would tell him more of this person but instead, the giant scoffed impatiently. "Muggles. Never knew what they have been feeding their children."

Raito narrowed his eyes. "What are muggles?"

"Non-magical folks. Sharp eyes fer everything."

His mouth gave a slight 'o' shape before commencing his walk behind the giant.

"An' now, best be on our way. Don' wanna keep the birds' waitin'." He snorted, beckoning the teen to follow him.

Hagrid led the boy through the crowded streets of London. Since he was such a huge fellow, Raito had no problem catching up to him. The giant didn't seem to notice that he had excellent skills of parting any sorts of crowds. Though Raito was intimidated by the giant's size, he couldn't help to have a feeling of secure towards the giant. Raito let his eyes wandered around the street and couldn't help but to wonder that the people here weren't nothing out of the ordinary.

It was true that Raito was being overreacting towards these magical stuffs but somehow; he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watch. His only trustable pet, Ryuk was nowhere to be found. That worried him since it was the first time that Ryuk was separated from him. Under any sorts of situations, the annoying death god would always stay by his side, giving him snide remarks about anything that happened to cross his path.

_Oh great…_ Raito thought grimly. He was being stupid and worrying over an invisible being to other but not to him. Ryuk would be able to take care of himself as much as Raito could do it. But he couldn't help but wonder, how was the death god going to survive without any apples for a day.

Still unable to shake the nasty feelings of being watched away, Raito took out his cell phone and tried to peek in to see who was following him. Instead, there was no one. The crowd covered everyone in view. The genius scowled miserably. Chuckling mildly at his thought, Raito followed the giant, turning around at a corner and missing a scene in which an old woman screamed loudly.

Crowds surrounded her asking her what happened and what was wrong? The woman trembled as she sputtered out that an apple was floating on its own. The crowds narrowed their eyes lamely before continuing their work, ignoring the loud cries of protests the woman gave them.

After at least one hour of a walk, Hagrid came to a complete stop. "This is it!" He beamed. "Welcome to Leaky Cauldron. Don' mind the shabbiness of this old place. It's one of a kind and it's famous!" He added firmly.

It was a tiny and shabby-looking pub in Raito's point of view. He snorted expectantly, laughing coolly on how a small cramp place like this could ever be famous. Glaring at the untidiness of the entrance, the boy was quickly steered inside as th door behind them closed with a loud bang.

The occupants of the inn looked up tiredly, slightly annoyed at the loud noise. But they brightened up when they saw it was the giant. "Morning, Hagrid! Would you like a cup to drink?" The innkeeper smiled warmingly. His eyes were then adverted to the quiet boy behind the giant. "And this is?"

"Yagami Raito. New student of Hogwarts. Peculiar fellow. Don' even wanna know what is behind tha' thick brain o' his." Hagrid said, kindly rejecting the offer.

Raito found himself glaring at the giant for the next ten minutes. "Excuse me, but I think I'm capable of introducing me myself." He exclaimed rudely, trying to push the giant out of the way.

Hagrid blushed at the remark and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Rait-sumtin. Me and me lack of manners." The innkeeper laughed.

Raito took this time to ask, "What is this place? And my name is Raito." He added with a hiss.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, you could say that it's a small pub or an inn. I'm the barman as well as the innkeeper. You can call me Tom."

"Now tha' introductions are over. Why don' yeh show Rait-sumtin. Oops. My fault'. Raito here his room. He'll be stayin' here until ter term starts." Hagrid said, turning over to Raito and then to Tom again. "I'll be out there fer a' while doing some…err…Hogwarts business."

Tom nodded firmly. "As the usual, aren't you? Say hi to Dumbledore for me. It's been ages since he dropped by for my cuisine."

"Sure can do, Tom!"

After some reassurance, Raito was directed to his room in which he sighed on how tiring that the wizarding world could be. Grabbing his Death Note out of his trunk, he ran his fingers across the cover of the note and stifled a small laugh. After all, all his patience will pay off hopefully in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid had taken the time to explain to Raito on how the wizarding money works. And how the bank was ran by a number of goblins. Raito was surprised to learn of the discovery.

"Goblins?" he spoke out loud in surprise.

"Nasty creatures they're. But they keep ter bank safe – 'cept Hogwarts cos' there's no more safer place than Hogwarts." He nodded firmly, staring at Raito suspiciously. "Don' try 'nd even think o' breakin' in cos' tha' will get yeh nowhere."

Raito could only smirk and nodded knowingly. "Mad to even try and steal it huh? We'll see about that…" He whispered softly, soft enough only for him to hear.

"What did yeh say?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how are we going to buy all this stuffs?" He freakishly piped up, twirling the fork in his hand as he did so. The softhearted giant beamed happily and puffed out his chest.

"I'll show yeh," Hagrid said. "But only after yeh finish yer lunch first. Shoppin' takes time."

Nodding into his meal, the orange-haired genius grinned. This was getting more exciting that he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CRACK!

A woman appeared on the corner of almost deserted street. Her sudden appearance startled many including a small young child who screamed and immediately ran into her house, slamming the door behind her. The way she dressed was absolutely unwelcome in that place but she paid no heed to it. The woman was trembling hard. Looking around to see if anyone was following her, she quickly commenced her walk into a small and old-looking shop at the end of the wide street.

Turning around once more, the woman slowly pushed the door opened and slithered into the shop without knowing that she was being followed.

"Never knew she had it in her." A man said softly, completely hidden from view. "First she appeared in Knocturn Alley and now she's here."

"Shut up, Scott. We're not here to entertain ourselves. Have you forgotten about the Lord's order?"

"I heard. I heard. Merlin! That sniveling piece of junk just can't stop talking could she?"

Then they went completely silent. Two pairs of eyes watching the shop intently, if there was any movement, they'll strike, just like what they had always been told to do.

Inside the small shop, the woman immediately flung her hat onto the battered couch before collapsing into one on her own. She didn't wait for her counterpart to actually offered her a seat. To her, as long as he knew her long enough, it was already fine. Manners could be set-aside at a time like this.

"This will be the last time I'm doing something like this for you. There's no way I'm returning back." She shuddered.

Her counterpart remained quiet.

Fixing the man across the room a stern and terrified look, she continued on. "Owls everywhere, searching for information on me. The Lord's even on to me. If he ever to found out I was betraying him, my neck won't be saved."

She was awarded with more silence.

"The information had been sealed so there won't be anymore wizards or witches getting hot on your trail. Mind you, the Dark Lord long enough has questioned me long enough. And still, I didn't let out anything. You should be thankful."

More Silence…

"Well, aren't you that quiet! I thought not to be able to help you like this! But no- even reprimanding myself was of that difficult; I won't be staying here on with your staring! Couldn't you just speak at least one word?" She shouted crossly, folding her arms.

The man suddenly stood up before ripping his cloak from his body. The witch stumbled backwards as she took in the person in front of her. Quickly, she slouched down to her knees and cried for mercy.

"My Lord! It was one of his tricks. Please! I do not know much of this." She pleaded heartily, bowing down every now and then.

The door to the shop burst opened and two Death Eaters rushed in, bowing slightly to their Dark Lord in victory.

"It seemed like we caught the traitor at last." Said Scott, grinning.

"Scott! Linda! My dear fellows! I have been trick by that fellow! Please ask the lord to spare my life! I beg of you!" She pleaded in a terrified manner.

Edging close to the laughing Death Eater, she grabbed his legs and begged loudly, crying in agony. But the heartless follower showed no expressions. Instead, he kicked her and send her flying to the Lord's side.

"SILENCE!" Voldermort snarled. "Trox Mundungus. I do not need to listen to any more of your pleadings." He hissed angrily. "Scott! Dispose of this rubbish immediately!"

"No! Please, my lord! NO! Black! Help me!"

With a final scream and a flash of green light, the betrayer fell to the ground with a loud plop. Staring at the lifeless body unpleasantly, Voldermort gestured to his pet. "Nagini…Your dinner is served…" he muttered darkly.

With a gentle hiss, the snake slithered over to her gift and began her meal. The two followers stared in disgust. The pale and thin man turned to face his two loyal followers.

"Have anyone of you found Kira yet?" he said, seating himself onto the couch andpnated heavily. He had used up his strength in the journey of getting here from the Riddle's Mansion.

Scott shook his head slowly.

"Answer me!" He hollered, clutching his chest in pain.

"My lord! Are you not feeling well?" Linda rushed over to Voldermort, proceeding to wipe his forehead with her handkerchief. She was immediately swatted away by him as she stumbled back with a loud yelp.

"Don't touch me! You fool! Useless beings!" he shrieked.

"But Master! We have searched everywhere! The Muggle's Police Force could do only little to find him! This Kira is well hidden among in the dark. It will not be absud to say that he is of non-existent!"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Voldermort thundered.

"No! I don't even dared to! Please give us another chance! We'll find him this time."

"Leave now…" He panted. "Find him or else you all will meet the same fate as her…"

The two Death Eaters nodded and disappeared in a loud CRACK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished their lunch, Hagrid bided good day to the barman before leading the genius through the back door and straight into a dead end.

"Hagrid, do you mind me saying this?" Raito asked, his eyes staring at the wall sharply.

"Yea?" Hagrid answered, his beetle-black eyes looking around the area for something. "Raito, yeh seen me umbrella?"

Raito merely shrugged. "The entrance is that way. And this is a dead end." He pointed out smugly, hoping that the giant would at least asked him to turn back. After all, the garbage rotten smell was getting to his nose. And being a tidy and neat freak, the boy hated rubbish and did rather die than stayed one second longer in a pigsty.

It was a good thing that the room he was staying in was clean enough or else he would have to call lawsuit and shut this place down. Hagrid meanwhile was counting bricks on the wall to Raito's dismay. The giant took his umbrella and tapped the wall three times.

"Hagrid! Are you done playing? Cause if not, I'm going back!" he shouted furiously. This guy was getting onto is temper. But Raito immediately shut up as the middle brick wriggled and quivered at the tap and a small hoe appeared. The whole brick wall became lesser and lesser, providing a pathway in which was big enough for the two to walk through and straight into a busier street.

"Welcome Raito," said Hagrid. "To Diagon Alley!"

The boy felt his jaws dropped.

Dozens and dozens of shops lined into two neat rows on the street as people bustled here and here, screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. Children could be seen staring and watching stuffs in interest, pointing here and there in amazement. Hagrid asked Ratio to stay closed to him so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Speechless, the boy could only nodded in respond.

They walked across the busy street in awe. Shops ranging from Madam Malkin's Robes for any occasions to Eyelop's Owl Emporium and Cauldron's shops caught his eyes. They came to a stop outside a tall white building.

"This is Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. I just got yer money earlier so that should last yeh fer this term." He stated meekly.

"Money? For all I know, I don't have any money especially wizard money." Raito said in a surprised manner.

"Remember the boarding school ticket? Your parents gave a handful to Professor Dumbledore and I just exchanged it just now so tha' will last long 'nough." He said, throwing a brown pouch to Raito.

Raito opened the pouch and was amazed to find lots of gold and silvers simmering in the pouch.

"Like what I told yeh earlier. Gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles made one Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Simple 'nough." Raito nodded.

"So…where should we go now?"

"Buy yer cauldrons first. Yeh need 'em for potions. Come on."

They stopped by at the Cauldron shop and bought a nicely sized pewter cauldron and a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients. They then went to the bookstore called Flourish and Bott's to buy Raito's school books. The list had told him that he needed every book from the first year to the sixth year since he needed a lot to learn to catch up to. Placing them onto the trolley, Raito had even fancied himself to buy "Curses and Dark-Arts" but the giant wouldn't let him.

If only Hagrid understand the fact that that book would have helped him a lot in killing off criminals. He wouldn't have to depend on the Death Note all the time.

"It's my money, not yours. I can buy whatever I want with it." He protested angrily.

"Yeh wouldn't be able to use it too. It's a magic o' higher level. Advance Dark Arts. Yeh'll get into trouble for using it."

Raito shut up because of it.

But after the giant turned his back on him for the store manager had messed up some school books, Raito took the book of his shelf and quickly dumped Five Galleons and fifteen sickles on the counter before cramming the book into his bag. The boy smiled angelically as Hagrid turned around once more with some quills and parchments.

They forced their way out of the bookshop and rest their feet at an ice-cream parlor. The way Hagrid shoved those Dragon Blood Ice-creams down his throat was enough to make it remind him of Ryuuzaki. How do people stand sweets? That was one fact which probably the genius would never figure out.

The giant had even ordered Mushroom Cream Sundae for Raito but he kindly rejected the offer and found the sundae stuffed into Hagrid's once more for further comfort.

"I don't like sweet stuffs."

Speaking of the master detective, Raito smirked softly to himself and wondered what the detective was doing now. Going after the false Kira…perhaps? He chuckled mildly at that thought. It had been one week since he left Japan. He would have to send Misa a letter later.

More people hurried past them, going from shops to shops and like him, buying school supplies for the new term. After the whole ice cream feast, Hagrid paid for the sundaes and stalked off with Raito tagging along behind him to the apothecary's. He leaned towards the counter to get Raito some potion ingredients for potions class while Raito wrinkled up his nose in disgust at that awful smell.

He resulted in waiting outside for Hagrid after that and vowed solemnly that he would never ever step into that shop again. The giant only came out half-an hour later, smelling like rotten cabbages. Raito had insisted on Hagrid taking a bath at the leaky Cauldron before continuing their little shopping trip.

Grinning sheepishly, Hagrid took off dragging Raito to the Robe Shop where Madam Malkin was measuring a student. She flickered her wand here and there, ignoring the loud oofs and ouch which the poor boy emitted. Raito scowled miserably as he watched the boy's face turned from a shade of purple to blue, telling the robe-maker that the school robes were too tight. Some were too short while some were too long.

After at what seemed like eternity, the child finally got his robes and zoomed out of the shop tiredly. And the teen was up next.

"Come on boy! I don't have all day. Too many first years this term." She huffed hastily, dragging the boy onto the footstool. "Up! Up! Get on the stool, boy. Normally I will use the proper way by fitting a robe onto you but that will take a lot of time. So we'll have to do with these."

Raito fidgeted nervously. Something tells him that this won't be good…at all.

"Milkins! Fit some robes for that dear boy over there, will you?" She barked in a stress manner. The whole day of non-stop robe fitting was making her sick.

The second witch nodded and ushered a girl onto the footstool before waving her wand to start.

"Now dear. Stand still and don't move. Needles don't have eyes you know." She warned and Raito mentally gulped.

With that, she flickered once more her wand and a large black cloth warped itself around the boy, unconsciously suffocating him to death. After a couple of needles poking in here and there and a good fifteen minutes, the orange-haired teen finally exited the shop glumly with bruises all over him. He flung the robes onto the trolley miserably before glaring at the giant who was trying his best to stifle a chuckle.

"Seems like Madam Malkins had it goin' tough huh. No point blamin' her. Hogwarts sure got a load of first years this term." He explained, smiling gently. "Now, we got yer robes, equipments, ingredients. What else? Blimey, I almost forgot! Yer wand. Yeh need a wand. An' I got ter best place for it." He beamed heartily, leading the tired teen through the busy street once more.

Both of them soon arrived at a less-crowded place where the next stop of his shopping list was. It was dark and shabby. The genius was reluctant to go in at first and told Hagrid that he didn't need a wand.

"Nonsense! Ollivander's a genius! He sells ter best wands. An' I mean ter best!" he puffed, grinning madly, pushing the door open.

A twinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Even though he had the word 'disgusted' churning in the pits of his stomach, Raito had no other choice. No wand. No school. It was as simple as that. It was a tiny shop with thousands and thousands of long brownish boxes stacked up behind the counter and loads of books stacked up at the very corners of the shop.

Yawning tiredly, Raito stood himself at the counter while Hagrid took a seat at a chair. Lifitng his fingers, he pressed on the bell once. It had rung but no one came out and greeted them. Frustrated at the owner's behavior, he pressed it again. Still, there was no respond or whatsoever. Getting really mad now, he pressed the bell repeatedly and finally got the respond he wanted.

"I heard you! I heard you! Can't even leave an old man in peace? First there was this loadful of teenagers blasting my shop out of the universe and now all these ringing. I should have thrown away the blasted bell already but no- he had to put it right there…saying that I'm deaf when it comes to screaming and shootings! And the bell will do me some good."

Before he registered what was happening, an old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes lit the gloom of the shop. The man was frowning angrily. "What is it, boy?" He snapped rudely, unable to take another go with a teenager again.

Raito was about to retort but Hagrid beat him to it. "What happened here, Mr. Ollivander?"

The man's face lit up as he saw Hagrid but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "A boy came in earlier and wrecked havoc in my shop. Hundred tries of wand and that still got him nowhere. Seven Gold Galleons cost me my pet goldfish, my genuine Gilderoy book and my Giovanni edition. He broke three wand rakes and my window! The nerve of him…I'm thinking of retiring from this job already!" he grumbled nastily. "But he finally got it in the end after six hours of trying. Maple and Phoenix Feather. Nine inches. Nice and flexible wand but a peculiar fellow. But never mind him! What is it that you want, Rubeus?"

Hagrid gave out a small nervous laugh. It was his first time seeing the wand maker so worked up like this. "We've got a new student this year. Mr. Yagami will like a wand, sir."

"I hope that it won't go out of hand this time. I have enough troubles already." He said softly. Giving Raito a piercing look.

Scowling, the teen suddenly had the urge to write down this person's name on the Death Note but that will be too risky. Instead, he resolved for a kind smile. But that didn't amuse the wand maker even a bit. "Too much smiling will land you in deep trouble, my boy. There's always a reason behind that smile." Said Mr. Ollivander deeply and Raito's face dropped at the remark. "Well- Now boy, which one is your wand arm?"

Raito held out his right arm lazily as Mr. Ollivander rummaged through his desk for the measuring tape. His stick-like fingers waved his wand and the measuring tape sprung to life. It floated over to the teen's side as it began to measure while the wand maker rummaged through the shelves for wands.

After staring at the measuring tape and taking some boxes and placing them onto the counter, he clapped his hands twice and the measuring tape crumpled into a heap onto the floor. "Now, try this wand. Oak and Dragon Fangs. Twelve Inches." He said, handing the wand to Raito. "Give it a wave."

Raito reluctantly waved the wand and the stack of books came tumbling down one by one. Ollivander snatched the wand back and gave him another one. "Pine and unicorn hair. Thirteen inches and a half."

The same thing happened, the wand snapped into half on itself. After thirteen tries of wand waving, Ollivander sighed. His shop was in a worse shape than before. It looked like a tornado had appeared and ruined everything. Boxes of wands lying here and there, books and parchments scattered around the place. And Mr. Ollivander groaned loudly in dismay. "That's it. If this wand isn't making any good, I'm retiring!"

"Here's the last wand, my boy. Whether I'm retiring or not depends on you now. Ebony and dragon heartstrings. Ten inches. Nice and springy."

Raito gave the wand another lazy wave and red sparks shot out from the tip of the wand. Mr. Ollivander sighed in relief. "That will be seven galleons. I bid you good day."

"I hate this place…" Raito muttered darkly as he exited the shop the way he came in. Hagrid merely shrugged. "No one really likes doing this job. It need more experience. But now yeh got yer wand. Don' yeh feel great?"

"I feel like an undead. My arms stiffed from pushing the trolley around and I'm frigging tired. Just get me back to the inn now please!" Raito all but pleaded.

"We got a last stop then yeh can sleep all yeh want fer all I care. Let's go get yeh an owl."

Ten minutes later, they walked out of the Owl Emporium, carrying a black-colored owl. The shopkeeper had said it was born from a rare species and that he had sold one just like this (it's brother) but a snowy white one to a weird customer an hour ago. After arguing about the price, Raito finally got it for a reasonable price of six galleons.

"I think I'll call you Ryuuga…Strangely enough…you remind me of him." Raito said quietly, stroking the feathers of the owl slowly.

They then returned back straight to the inn for a much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Mr. Ryuuzaki. How did you like your day?" A silvery voice asked his counterpart gently.

"It was a nice snowy owl." Ryuuzaki replied bluntly, tilting his head as he studied the owl intently. "And thank you for helping me out of that mess earlier."

"It's not much of a problem. Mr. Ollivander does have a fair share of the wands mind of his own. Now, let's go back to the Burrow, shall we? Molly had prepared a great lunch for your arrival."

"Sure…Professor. Sure. Why don't we go now, Light?" He muttered to the owl softly before standing up, slouching a bit and walked straight to where the fireplace stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter came a bit late. I know. I was supposed to be updating once in a week. Sorry about that. Please review since this chapter was forced out from a writer's block. Is it me or is it that the chapters are getting longer than the usual?


	4. Chapter 4: Black, Alive?

**Game of Life and Death**

Disclaimer: The owning of Death Note illegally will land me in jail. I think that practically explained all.

A/N: Hope you enjoy and read through everything and think if this story is worthy of being reviewed or not. If it's not, I give in to my mistakes and if it is, I will love you forever. As most of you all know, reviews motivated the author to update faster no matter if it's a flame or not. You can flame and write critics on this story as long as you provide a subtle reason as of why you flame me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Chapter 4-**

**Black, Alive?**

Harry Potter was bored. He had spent the entire past holidays sending numerous letters in hope of obtaining further information on any suspicious movements of the Death Eaters; Voldermort to be precise. The Daily Prophet, like the usual, was full of crap and rubbish, trying to calm the wizarding world down by saying that You-Know-Who is currently powerless and all and taught them the precautions they needed to know for self-defense.

It seemed to Harry that the Ministry of Magic wasn't being truthful enough but this was fine as long as everybody acknowledged the fact that Voldermort is back and is seeking. His room was strewn with his possessions and a load of trash such as candy wrappers and used parchments with his messy handwriting scribbled roughly across in. The boy had been trying his best to think of what to come up with.

An excuse, perhaps? Anything would be a dream come true to him if it meant getting away from the Dursleys. The Dursleys weren't any fun now. They had been terrified ever since they learnt of the fact that Harry was now legal to use magic outside the wizarding world. Once, Harry, in a fit of rage had used a spell on his cousin, Dudley that sent him floating in mid-air for weeks. Uncle Vernon and Petunia had locked him in his room ever since.

He snorted at the thought. The boy remembered those life-threatening days where they would sneak out of bed some nights at Hogwarts, much to Hermione Granger's protest. But he and Ron never listened so she would always give in at the end. And also, the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black. It was as if it was only yesterday when Sirius had come to save him and even risked his life doing it. Something in the pits of his stomach told Harry it was his fault, no one else but his alone.

But Voldermort was back! Surely he could do something? He grimaced. He just did. His actions had just killed his godfather.

Trying to stifle a sniff, the golden boy buried his head in between his knees, hoping that nothing will go wrong this term since he couldn't afford any casualties from now on. He knew it was practically pointless to even think of the past. But it hurts. It really hurts. Adjusting his broken glasses, he proceeded to rummage through his trunk to find something which might help to cure his boredom.

It was still a hot blazing afternoon. Ron, this time, knew perfectly well on how to use a telephone and had called Harry yesterday afternoon about staying over at his place. Harry had quickly agreed to his offer and told his uncle and aunt about it. They gave a sighed of relief and replied yes. Harry couldn't help but snort. They were obviously very keen on having the boy gone for the whole entire year.

Harry continued to steal glances at the old alarm clock by his bed ever since he received the phone call. He wanted to get out of this house fast. As if god was reading his mind, a loud strangled cry of rage came from downstairs, startling the boy with a jump. Harry grinned, knowing that his ride was here at last. He jumped across his room; snatching everything he needed and threw it into his wide-open trunk.

Nudging his snowy owl, Hedwig into the cage, he could hear Uncle Vernon's furious shout downstairs in the living room, "DUDLEY! MY BOY! DON'T!"

Throwing in his wizard chess set, he proceeded to clamp his trunk down with a loud snap before leaning over and wrenched the bedroom door open, just in time to hear his aunt screaming like a mad woman.

The boy froze in his actions, a sudden dread churned in his stomach, wondering what on earth had the Weasleys done now. Silently hoping that it won't be anything big, he dragged his trunk out of his room and dumped it at the top of the staircase before running down the stairs at the same time, his face registered nothing but happiness. His steps soon came to an abrupt halt since he heard nothing else but the loud bawls of his mostly hateful cousin, Dudley.

Carefully making his way to the living room, Harry poked his head in and what he saw made him had the sudden urge to laugh. Ronald Weasley was sprawled over his fat cousin with Fred and George sitting victoriously on top of him while Mr. Weasley was admiring the work of a television and kept on asking never-ending questions on how do people actually got in there. The expression on his uncle and aunt's face was priceless and that alone made Harry laughed.

"Funny peak up, don't you think so? Ronniekins." The twins teased, poking their brother who was buried under them with their wands.

"Mmf-off-mmh!" Came the outrageous cry of Ron with Dudley bawling underneath.

It appeared to Harry that they came by floo powder. Dudley looked like his usual strength was sucked out of him as he lay on the floor whimpering and bawling loudly at the sudden intruders. His father and mother were helpless since their face registered nothing but shock. After making sure that it was safe to go in, Harry trampled over the fallen desk. "You all came!" He laughed.

"Harry- My boy! Still the young lad as usual." Arthur Weasley spoke up, sidestepping the twins who just wouldn't bother to get up from their almost comfortable seat. Ron squirmed more than ever and finally got the sudden strength to shout out loud. "GET OFF ME!"

The twins mimicked their little brother. "Get of me! Now Ronniekins, that isn't nice. Where are your manners? Surely, our mother has implanted some manners into that potty mouth of yours?" They sang, chuckling as Ron turned another shade of purple.

"Afternoon, Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted.

"Afternoon to you too, my boy. You looked…thinner than ever! Whatever been these muggles feeding you? Worn out spinaches?" He cried out, grabbing Harry's arm and mentally measured them in the process. Harry could only chuckled nervously. Just as what Mr. Weasley had said, the Dursleys had been treating him like he was some sort of creature from outer space and hadn't given him much food to eat. He was already used to it though.

"Don't worry Harry! Mom will fatten you up once you get to the Burrow." Ron squeaked up from under the twins.

"She had been awfully depressed and worried sick about you." Fred piped up while George sighed dramatically. "Besides, we got guests."

"Guests? What guests?" Harry questioned curiously.

"You will know once we get there." Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Now Harry, is your trunk packed?"

"Yes. It's packed."

"Good. Now we better get going. Molly's going to have a fit if we're late for dinner." He said softly before ushering the boy to get his belongings so they could get out of here soon enough. Harry briefly nodded and rushed upstairs to get his trunk. Heaving his trunk in one hand and holding Hedwig's cage in another, he slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Ron by now was standing flushed beside the fireplace and the twins were nowhere to be found. Mr. Weasley was apologizing for their sudden intrusion to his still flabbergasted uncle and aunt. Meanwhile, Dudley fainted from what he would call as wizard infection.

"Dad told Fred and George to be off first so they can help mom to be ready for dinner," said Ron, straightening his robes and using his fingers to rake his hair flat with difficulty. "Dad said that he got something important to do and went off. It was supposed to be Dumbledore who was going to fetch you but mom said that he got someone important to meet. No idea who that person is though. Sounds mysterious." He muttered meekly, handing Harry some floo powder.

"By the way, is your aunt and uncle continue to stare at us like that? I feel awkward."

Harry laughed softly. "No idea. They are probably going to be like this until Dudley wakes up and screams."

"That's better. Come on. The others are waiting for you. Worried not, mom's going to feed you. Look at me. I gained two pounds in a week!" He said, throwing in some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow" loudly.

Harry heaved his trunk into the fireplace with Hedwig perched on top of it. Clutching his belongings and the cage tightly, he bided a hasty goodbye to the still shocked Dursleys before doing the same procedure as what Ron did before.

"The Burrow."

And he disappeared in the flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were a lot of things and situations that had left Harry in awe and telling him that he had not expected this at all. One of the things he had not expected was to see a stranger crouching in his seat in a weird manner, continuously stacking sugar cubes with courtesy of Molly Weasley. He had thought he was probably the Weasley's guest as well as the one who Fred had mentioned earlier.

But there was something mysterious about the guy and he couldn't seem to lay his finger on it. Black owlish eyes suddenly looked up and spared a small glance at the golden boy. His face was devoid of all emotions and Harry couldn't help but to suppress the sudden shiver down his spine. There was something about this guy and he would have to talk to Hermione about it later.

Dinner was as great as ever and everyone applauded to her excellent cooking once more. Face reddened by the comments, she smiled cheerfully. After dinner, Harry hugged Hermione who looked like she could burst any minute from now on.

"Harry! I missed you! Anything happened?" She asked desperately, her face pink from worrying. Ron scoffed and mumbled. "Told you nothing's wrong. You have been worrying yourself too much Hermione."

"Honestly! Don't tell me that you haven't been trying to call Harry for the past few days to ask how he's been feeling." Hermione retorted, casting a glare in Ron's direction who in turn, had turned a deep shade of red.

Harry just had to break the two up. "Guys! I'm fine!" He exclaimed, turning round and round just to convince his friends that he was perfectly healthy.

The black-haired teen just couldn't resist looking at the quiet guest one more time, his mind full of questionable thoughts. Hermione and Ron seemed to notice it and followed their friend's gaze straight to the guy who was still stacking sugar cubes on the dining table. Able to read Harry's thoughts, the bushy-haired girl cleared her voice and ushered the two males upstairs to their bedroom.

That was when their conversation really started.

Closing the door shut behind them softly, the two boys proceeded to plop down onto the bed while Hermione resolved for a seat by the tightly shut window. Silence elapsed them as the three of them stared at the floor as if they were in deep thoughts. None of them knew what to say and couldn't even find the courage to say it out loud. There was no one here except them. So…it shouldn't be that hard to spit the contents out, right?

The uncomfortable silent in the room made them feel distance from each other. Hermione, clutching the edges of her stool, bit her lips, her eyes showed nothing but fear. She was the first one to break the silence in the room. Smacking her lips, she began, "I felt like it was ages since I saw you two." She chuckled nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Ron slid off the bed and exclaimed in an irritated tone. "Oh come on, Hermione! We know what you wanted to say! So just tell us what's bothering you!"

"I wanted to but I couldn't help it. The eyes. They looked like they could see right through me." She trembled.

Harry yanked the sheets right to his chin before rolling to the left. He muttered, "Just who is he anyway?"

Ron merely shrugged. "I don't know. He just shows up like that with Dumbledore. Reckon that he's probably a great person."

"Ron!" Hermione burst out. "He looks barely sixteen!"

Narrowing his eyes, he retorted back. "Look at Harry! He's just sixteen and already is famous! Haven't you heard? Dumbledore was supposed to be the one who was going to fetch Harry but suddenly poof! A change of plan! And he went to get that weird protruding cow who had been nibbling on my color sugar cubes ever since!" He said crossly, loud enough only for the other two occupants to hear. "That means how important he is!"

"Ron!" Hermione exploded, glaring sharply at Ron to tell him to shut up.

"What?"

She cast a worried look at Harry who was being quiet throughout the whole conversation and then back to Ron. The red-haired Weasley's mouth gave a small o shape and lowered his head down even more. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, feeling guilty at his comment.

Harry sat up abruptly and smiled which further Ron's guilt even more. "Ron's right, Hermione. He must be one who can help with the Order since Voldermort," Ron winced at the mention of the dark name which Harry promptly ignored. "Is back." The bushy haired girl stood up from her seat and squeezed Ron's shoulder tightly.

"For heaven's sake, Ronald! Just get over with it already!" said Hermione, slapping her forehead in distress.

"Let's see how you feel for having to live up with that name for years." He retorted grimly.

Harry laughed softly and nodded in respond. "You got a point."

"I always have a point!" said Ron, who looked oddly groggy at the floor.

Lips curling into a sly grin, she countered back. "Yes but the problem is you pick things up slower than the normal."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I said I do not!"

"Oh yes you do!"

The bickering duo shut up at once when the door suddenly flung open as Mrs. Weasley walked in nervously. She cast a small worried look to the trio before gesturing the newcomer to come in. The sugar insomniac nodded briefly, taking one step at a time cautiously as if there was going to be a bomb inside the room, waiting to blow up any second from now. Ron glared at the new member angrily before striding off to stand beside Hermione once he reached the wall.

Harry, feeling a bit awkward, yanked the sheet higher so that it covered his face or best, his entire head to prevent from being noticed. Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly as black owlish eyes looked around the room. Nodding again for the second once he set a foot into the room, he said. "This will do. Thank you."

Ron stared at his mother curiously. Clearing her throat, she started, "Ronald and Harry, Ryuuzaki here will be sharing a room with you. So now boys, play nice." She added a very unconvincing smile at the end of her phrase.

Ron felt like his world had came crashing down right at that very moment. "We will _what?.!_" He exploded furiously, his eyes widening to the size of a saucer. "But mom if _he _is going to stay here, what about me and Harry! This room is big enough for only two people!"

"Oh come on, dear. It won't be that bad. Three's not a crowd here. If you want, you can always share with Bill."

"There's no way I'm sleeping with that pig!"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley snapped crossly. "Don't be rude to your brother!"

Muttering something about mothers who never understood their children, he folded his arms and sat down on the floor fuming.

"Whether you like it or not, Ryuuzaki willl be staying here with us until the term starts." She said quickly before turning to face Ryuuzaki who looked undisturbed by the comment. "I'm so sorry about my son's behavior. He had been touchy lately."

Ryuuzaki shook his head slowly, his eyes boring onto the figure on the bed. He went to sit in a corner, stuffing his thumb into his mouth for further comfort. Ron chose to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the boy's lack of manners. Without any invitations of sorts, the raven-haired boy began, "That is a quite troubled look you have there, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione nodded curtly, her eyes fell on Mrs Weasley dully, unable to find the right words to say. Everyone paused in his or her movements at that particular phrase and like Hermione, they knew it was going to come soon enough. Clearing her voice for the last time in the room, she answered meekly, "Oh, it's nothing, dear. Don't have to get worried over me for nothing."

It came out more like a croak. Ryuuzaki tilted his head to at Mrs. Weasley direction before asking again, "Are you sure, Mrs. Weasley? You have been having that look on ever since dinner. I do hope that nothing surely had gotten out of hand for you." He spoke the words out in fluent English, making the occupants of the room looked in awe.

Millions of questions exploded in Harry's head, his mind asking who is this peculiar teen? What had he been doing with Dumbledore and what made him so special. He grimaced at his ugly thoughts. Was he jealous? Was he that angry that Dumbledore hadn't chosen him over this boy who just appeared out of the blue? Or maybe he was just being a paranoid? He sighed grimly at that.

Breaking the silence once more time, Mrs. Weasley said softly, her eyes near to tears and her nervous system near to breakdown. "It's Arthur. He's not home yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio had spent the rest of the hours trying to calm the devastated woman down but Ryuuzaki paid no heed to it. He just sat calmly down at the corner, his mind doing various sorts of mental calculations. Knowing that it will be an okay situation for them, he crossed out the thought of actually saying it for an awhile. After all, it was of nothing big.

Ron, however wasn't able to hold up his anger anymore as Mrs. Weasley cried and cried, thinking of all the possibilities that her husband could be in danger. "Hey you!" he shouted loudly at the sugar-obsessed fiend. His anger rose to its peak at once when Ryuuzaki promptly ignored him.

"Hey you! Just what in the blazing pits of hell do you think you're doing! You're staying in my house and can't you even say anything for god sakes?" He hollered, struggling to get free from his friends who now pinned him onto the wall.

"Ron! Calm down!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison. "Just calm down! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"But look at him! He just shows that kind of expression in which he didn't cared at all. Truthfully, he's acting like a bloody Slytherin, cold-blooded and all!"

Hermione cast a worried glance at Harry who just smiled in return. For now, all they could do is wait and see if Mr. Weasley is going to come home safe or not. If not, they just had to prepare for the worst thing that is to come. Ryuuzaki remained quiet for the next few minutes. Finally making up his mind, he involuntarily spoke out, 'Mr. Weasley will arrive safe back home. So I see no point in worrying about him."

"Why you little…" Again, Ronald Weasley was pinned to the wall for the next few minutes by a defensive spell, courtesy of Hermione who reminded Rona again and again to control his temper.

"But Hermione!"

"No buts. This is the last straw. Surely Ron, do you really want to have a class on anger management that much?"

He fell silent after that. The door to the room suddenly flew open and Ginny came in. "Mom! Dad's back."

With a squeal of happiness, Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the door rapidly as Ginny rolled her eyes in defeat. "Was she even that happy if we got home late?" Ron muttered darkly, glaring at the blackhead angrily.

Ginny scoffed. "Not if you just landed yourself in deep trouble. But I just can't see to it why it's so depressing to mom."

"Haven't you heard of couples? Mom did say that their hearts beat as one."

"More like half because you will see how mom is going to yell at dad for making her worry later."

With that she turned on her heels and ran down the stairs with the trio tagging behind her. Ryuuzaki momentarily paused in his steps before continuing his walk down the stairs too, his mind fully aware that he was not welcomed by the teen-inhabitants of the house except for the grownups who had treated him nicely. As what he had assumed earlier, it came true. Dumbledore had told him that he and Mr. Weasley had an emergency called. That was why he didn't come for dinner.

Poking his head into the living room, he watched on as Mrs. Weasley cried and ranted on and on about worried she was. She raised her voice on each level and finally Mr. Weasley exploded. "Will you all please keep quiet!" He roared angrily. It had been a frustrating day and couldn't his family just leave him alone just for even one mere second? A brief knock on the door caught their attention.

Ryuuzaki smiled at the incoming guest whom he knew instantly was Dumbledore. The old wizard sure had a knack for arriving at a bad timing. He carefully and slowly made his way into the room before seating himself at a black-colored couch, listening intently to what they had to say about it. Dumbledore walked into the room with a stern look on his face. He turned to face Ryuuzaki who looked up in return.

"Ryuuzaki-san." He said sternly, silencing everyone at once. "I'm afraid we're already too late."

Shutting his eyes, Ryuuzaki lowered his head before turning to look back up at Dumbledore. "I see." It came out more of a disappointment. "But we still have next time. You all had done your best from preventing it from happening. I applaud to you for that."

Dumbledore smiled gently before replying, "I thank you. However, we do have an important witness to come of account."

"Oh? That is?"

"A Squid apparently was inside her house at that time. Fortunately, she lived beside the shop."

A sudden dread churned inside Harry's stomach. But it felt different form the usual. A feeling of happiness and excitement were mixed into tit. Even him couldn't describe what this feeling is as he looked on at the conversation between the vulnerable headmaster and the fellow newcomer.

"Arthur?"

Mrs. Weasley hastily spoke up, looking at her husband's troubled face. "What's wrong?"

"What we have been trying to say is that…Trox Mundungus is dead," said Arthur Weasley quickly. "She was a great loss to the Order."

"But she works for You-Know-Who!" She gasped.

"She did Molly. The witness said that she immediately ran into the shop just in time to see three figures apparated and a figure lying on the ground. We got there late and unrecalled for. She did say something which was quite impossible." Dumbledore queried, his fingers raking his long white beard softly.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked, stepping into the conversation.

What he heard made his heart stopped.

"She heard the victim shouted, 'Black. Help me.'"

None could find the words to describe how they feel but what Ron said after that clarified one important thing.

"Bloody hell…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Err…not much of L-action but there's a lot of talk involving L. He's still a mystery to them. Let's see if he will blend in the crowd or not. And lookie! Bad first impression. XD I'm mean to the bones. Stay tune to the next chapter.

**Preview:**

Chapter 5: The Train Ride

"_Platform what?" Raito asked, surprised at the sudden mention of the train's platform._

"_Nine and three Quarters." A wizard replied irritatingly._

"_For your information, there's no platform nine and three quarters."_

"_Sure there is. You just have to know where to look."_

"_One more talk of this rubbish and I will have you drop dead in 40 seconds!"_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_Sure it is. Want to bet?"_

Teasers for the next chapter.


End file.
